


Bronze cupcakes

by Wolpentiger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolpentiger/pseuds/Wolpentiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending some time at Jane's she and rufioh decide to bake some cupcakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bronze cupcakes

One evening Jane and Rufioh were at her place; they were watching one of the cooking shows Jane liked so much.  
During the commercials Rufioh tapped Jane’s shoulder “Hey doll face” he said “Why don’t we make some cupcakes like those?” he asked while pointing at the TV.  
Jane giggled “yeah that seems like a great idea!” she said while grabbing Rufioh’s arm and dragging him to the kitchen.  
When she got there she grabbed a notepad and her apron.  
“Ok” she said while grinning and tying her apron around her waist.  
“I’ll list what we need and you’ll fetch it, got it?” she asked while clearing the counter.  
“Got it” said Rufioh with a smile; He then looked around a drawer and pulled out a small tray.  
“Will this do doll face?” he asked while setting it down on the counter.  
“Perfect!” she said with a smile while ticking it off her list.  
“Next up we need some flour” Jane said as she took out some measuring cups.  
Rufioh got on his knees and pulled out a small sack from a cupboard “Is this ok?” he asked while holding it up.   
“Yep” she said cheerily before taking it off his hands.  
Jane giggled a bit “Sorry Horny, I got a bit excited and I already have everything ready!” she said while showing him the counter full of baking supplies.  
“It’s ok doll face” he said while walking over to the counter; “What’s the plan?”  
“Ok, let me teach you how to do this” she said while grabbing a bowl and measuring some flour.  
She then began to mix the ingredients with Rufioh’s help; although by the time they were done Jane did most of the baking and Rufioh only passed her the materials.  
When Jane put the tray in the oven she hugged Rufioh and gave him a shy kiss “Thanks for helping me!” she added happily.  
“A pleasure doll face” He responded with a smile.  
They then sat back at the TV and waited for them to be done.  
When the oven rang they both dashed to the kitchen to check on the cupcakes.  
“So? How are they?” asked Rufioh excitedly as Jane took them out.  
“Jeez, wait a second” she said while placing the freshly baked cupcakes on the counter.  
Rufioh waited a minute before grabbing one and quickly bringing it to his mouth.  
“Hey Jane!” he said before swallowing a mouthful “This is great!”  
“They’re done already?” She asked slightly surprised.  
“Yeah, and they’re great!” he said while offering one to her.  
Jane smiled and took a large bite out of the cupcake “You’re right! We did a great job!” she said while grabbing the tray and walking out of the kitchen.  
“Hey horny” said Jane while sitting back near the TV “Want to catch a movie or something?” she asked while munching on another cupcake.  
“Sure!” he exclaimed while sitting next to her. “What do you have in mind?” he asked while grabbing a second cupcake himself.  
“Oh, there’s this great film noir I’ve been DYING to watch” she said while grabbing the controller and playing movie.  
Rufioh giggled and hugged her “Yeah, sounds like fun!”  
When the movie began they both silently watched it; although Rufioh squealed a bit whenever someone used a gun.  
By the time the credits were rolling, they had finished all of the cupcakes and were cuddling together; and before long they both fell asleep there, on the couch.


End file.
